Exile
by Chibbi101
Summary: I guess being in exile isn't all that bad. I miss my uncle and Alpha Trion, but I have my brother. Then we met Optimus and his crew. I have to admit, it's nice to know someone else you can relate to besides the crazy bots that I command. But then we crashed back into earth, and things just got crazier... Rating will go higher soon


**I took down my other stories and looked them over. I think this might be my best one yet. Despite having only 1 chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

_**Remixe POV**_

I yelped as bulkhead nearly beheaded me, aiming for a rock that I couldn't dislocate. Coughing up some dust, I faintly heard him apologize. I sighed and said it was okay as Luna helped me up. After saying thanks, she flew off to help her brother. I wiped some dust off my arms and looked up. I was currently on a platform, tightening my utility belt and rope around my waist. I resumed climbing it until I caught sight of Bumblebee attempting to dislodge Bulk's wrecking ball.

"They need to be given a good thwack one of these days" I muttered to myself.

"I think you should speak our language, not the way from that planet. It's confusing them"

I nearly lashed out with my claws when his voice registered. I smiled a toothy grin at Spade as he hovered there, arms crossed.

"It's the easiest way I can insult them. I bet you would like the fact that I don't swear in that lingo"

The ground shook and I nearly fell as Spade caught the rope and fixed it, making it less likely to break if it happened again. I looked over towards Bee again and winced as he and Bulk fell.

"We should check on them to make sure there okay"

"Good idea"

I grasped the next platform and hauled myself up. Detaching the rope I back flipped off, landing on my servos and flipped over. I went wolf and ran over, relishing in the feeling of my fur moving. I jumped onto Spade's back, went bot and jumped off before he could react. I saw Ratchet, Optimus and Nightmare.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" asked Nightmare, arms crossed like her twin.

"I believe the technical term is 'bunch of big honking rocks jamming Space Bridge" said Bee, standing up.

"You know what I don't get?" Bulkhead asked. "Why would anyone _want_to transwarp to this All Spark-forsaken sector?"

"That's not the point, Bulkhead" Prime said. "We've got a job to do. No job is insurmountable with the right tools" He pulled out an Energon axe and activated it. "And a little teamwork" He started the rocks that now surrounded the base of the space bridge. "Everyone lend a servo. Bulkhead-" said bot started punching the rocks that flew his way "Yeah Bumblebee-" He shot electric bolts at the flying rocks. "Come on, Ratchet!" He activated his magnets and stopped the rocks in their path as Nox and Luna destroyed them. "You too, Prowl!" Nothing happened. Prime stopped. "Hey, where is Prowl?

Suddenly a gold shuriken came flying out of the dark. It hit the rock, destroying it, and then flew back to where it originated from. "Just have to know the weak spots" the shadow, Prowl, said.

"Nice shot Prowler"

"It's **PROWL**, Remixe" He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Gonna call ya Prowler"

"Remixe…"

Oh, he did not just use **the tone**.

"You know what? I'll change it to Prowlie"

I didn't get to say anymore words as I was tackled. I could faintly hear Ratchet shake his helm and said, "Young bots, can't live with them, can't melt 'em down for spare parts."

I threw Prowl off of me and phased through him as he jumped at me. I grinned as I heard a resounding clang. Walking towards Nightmare, I heard Bulkhead ask:

"Why's he so grumpy all the time?"

"You'd be grumpy too if you had one servo in the scrapheap." Bumblebee smirked. I shook my head.

That was a grave mistake on his part.

That smirk was wiped right off his faceplates when Ratchet hit him across the back of his helm.

"I may have one servo in the scrapheap, but I can STILL HEAR!"

Prime braced his leg against a rock. "Okay, I know we're out here on a thankless assignment in the middle of nowhere. But remember, we're all cogs in the great, big Autobot machine!"

Prowl put a servo to his helm. "Not _this_ speech again" I heard Nightmare groan and saw Spade shake his head. I had to agree. He did this once every fraggin day, sometimes twice.

A machine is better as whole, than any one component part." The asteroid we were on started shaking, but Prime was so into his speech that he didn't notice. But the rest of us sure did. "Together, we can move mountains!" The space bridge suddenly exploded, throwing everyone back. Prowl and the flyers managed to stabilize themselves in the air, but not us grounders. "Bad choice of words, Big Bot!" Bumblebee shouted at the Prime.

_**Nightmare's POV**_

I managed to get stabilized in the air as the rest went flying back. I saw Prime's face mask cover his face as he shot a grappling hook at an asteroid above them and pulled Bumblebee out of the way of rocks. Then, he took out his energon axe and hit a big asteroid about to collide with Ratchet and it shattered moments before he was hit. Prowl's jets failed him and luckily, Aura caught him by the arm. While that was happening, Prime shot a net behind where Bulkhead was running away from a hoard of rocks. Then, he elongated the handle of his axe and used it to vault another wave of rocks. He shot his grappling hook at the control panel and hit the power switch. Immediately, the rocks slowed to a stop and everybody still had their helms.

Ratchet was fixing Bumblebee's arm, while Prowl and Aura landed on the ground. Bulkhead's mouth was hanging open. Prowl strode over and shut his mouth for him while saying "Impressive"

Bulkhead shook of his shock and asked "Where'd you _learn_ moves like that?"

Prime put his axe away and replied sheepishly, "I trained at the... Autobot Academy."

Ratchet finished repairing Bumblebee's arm and looked up at Prime. "So, how'd an Academy bot wind up on a broken down maintenance crew?"

Bumblebee stepped forward. "Yeah! Shouldn't you be leading the Cybertron Elite Guard or something?"

I saw him frown for a moment before he was bathed in a blue light. Prime pulled out his axe. "Uh...I don't think that's such a good idea, Boss Bot." Bulkhead warned.

"PRIME! NO!" Ratchet yelled at him but he cut the rock open anyway.

There was a glowing orange box, sitting innocently.

This day was getting better and better.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know." Bumblebee said. "Maybe we should take it back to the ship so the Doc Bot can check it out." He reached for it but Ratchet yelled "Leave it!" and he jerked back. "Or batter still; throw it back through the space bridge. This thing wasn't meant to be found."

"And yet here it is!" I added, getting a glare from Ratchet.

"What's got you so spooked all of a sudden, Ratchet?" Prime asked just as his and my com. link beeped.

"Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime, Teletraan-1 to Optimus Prime. Unidentified aircraft entering this sector. Energy signature consists of Decepticon warship" a computerized femme voice said.

"Night, we big aft ship with a D-con signal. We need to get movin, now"

"Head to the nearest space bridge. We'll meet you there"

"Decepticons? That has to be a mistake. The Decepticons were destroyed centuries ago"

"Defeated, not destroyed" I corrected. "And we're not waiting for them to find it" Ratchet added. He transformed to robot mode. "WHAT are you bots waiting for? An _invitation? _Load it up! Pronto!" Remixe and Bumblebee lifted the box into Ratchet's trunk.

"Wait Ratchet. Why the sudden urgency? What is this thing?" Optimus Prime asked.

"There's no time! Let's move!" And with that, we all shot off towards the ship save for Aura, Spade and Nox, who went back to Aphelion.

We got to the loading dock of the ship to unload the big orange box thing.

"You're the history bots, Prime, Nightmare. Ever hear of the All Spark?" Ratchet asked as he transformed.

"Yes. The first time I saw it was under… unpleasant circumstances. It's the most powerful energy source in the whole entire universe" I said.

"Gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians" Optimus added.

"Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead deadpanned.

"Here's another one. The only way we were able to win the Great War all those centuries ago was by keeping the All Spark out of Decepticon hands. Sent it through a Space Bridge into some far flung corner of the galaxy where no one will ever find it" Ratchet explained.

"So you're saying we found the All Spark. The _real_ All Spark?"

"No. I'm saying, _it _found _us"_

And as if some unspoken signal was triggered, we ran to the bridge of the ship. I was in charge of helping Optimus with Teletraan-1, since the systems have been a bit faulty for the past few cycles.

"Warning" Said Teletraan-1. "Starship approaching. Positive identification as Decepticon warship"

"You wanted to see action kid? Be careful what you wish for" Ratchet said.

"Hello? We're repair bots! Please tell me you're not _actually _thinking of taking on _DECEPTICONS?"_ Bumblebee screeched in my audio receptor. I rubbed my helm as I felt a headache coming on"

"Not without backup. Night, hide in the shadows" I gave Prime a confused look. Why would he want me to hide in the shadows? "Patch me to Cybertron Command Headquarters." Oh. That's why.

"Wow. When you want backup go straight to the top" Bulkhead said.

"Optimus Prime." Sentinel Prime said. Man, what I wouldn't give to punch him. I felt amusement from across the bond at the idea. "You mean they _still_ let you command other Autobots?"

"Don't start, Sentinel." Optimus snapped. "Just put me through to Ultra Magnus."

"Now how could a third rate rock buster possibly merit the Supreme Commander's attention?" Sentinel drawled.

He thought for a moment, and then he said, "Display cargo hold visual."

A picture of the All Spark showed up. He still seemed a bit hesitant, so I stepped out from the shadows. The look on his face was one of pure shock so I gave a smirk.

"What did you say Sentinel? Something about patching us through?"

I saw the rest of the bots whip around as I stepped up beside Optimus and twitched my wings. He gave a small glare for disobeying an order, while I telepathically explained. His glare lessened, but was still there.

"I'll... put you through right away" he said, finally serious.

My Uncle's face showed up at that moment. "Ultra Magnus here, Optimus. We're tracking your signal. Probably just a lost scout ship. Ever since we drove them off Cybertron, the 'Cons have been wandering the berthery. They wouldn't be so foolish as to invade Autobot space. Still, we're sending a strike force to attack if necessary. Meanwhile, you and your bots just sit tight. And Prime, don't try to be a hero. It's not in your programming."

That was all he said to Optimus, but then he turned to me.

"And Nightmare"

"Yes Uncle?" I saw him smile for a brief moment, but it then disappeared.

"Try to stay alive as long as you can until we get there. Tell your brother the same"

"Yes sir"

He closed the comm. I replayed his words in my head.

_Probably just a lost scout ship._

Scout ship my aft.

"Decepticons, still on out tail and closing in fast" Prowl reported. "So why don't we see them?" Bee asked. I thwacked him across the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Never, EVER, say that when your being chased by Decepticons"

"Teletraan-1. Set a course for the nearest Space Bridge" Optimus said.

"But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight." Bulkhead protested.

"With all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the All Spark." Optimus said back. "So, we'll set a course for the nearest Space Bridge and blast through whatever debris in our way." And that plan worked for a little while. Then we found the ship.

"Uh... Boss Bot? I don't think we can blast through_ that." _Bulkhead said.

"Oh…My…God..."

I had to agree with Luna. The ship seemed so familiar though.

My optics widened as I felt a blinding pain hit my helm. I grasped it and started shaking faintly aware of someone calling my name.

_Flashback_

_I grinned as I flew away from creator. _

_We had landed the __**Nemesis**__ on a small organic like planet called Alpha 4. There was something odd about this place that I didn't like._

_He and Spade were right behind me, attempting to catch me. They couldn't though; I had inherited carriers flying abilities and was zooming by them with amazing speed. I turned around to stick my glossa out at them when my back hit something.__** Someone. **__I looked up. Oh no…_

"_Sorry Screamer"_

"_It's Starscream, you brat"_

_I rolled my optics and chanted "Screamer! Screamer!"_

_He seemed to think about striking me, but chose not to when creator came into view._

"_What is it Starscream?"_

"_Lugnut and Shockwave have gotten into another fight, my Lord"_

_I quickly lost interest and head back to the ship, my brother beside me._

_I put my hand on my favorite marking on the ship._

_Revenge._

_My optics turned cold. The Autobots would pay for killing my mother._

_And I knew exactly who I wanted to start with._

_End Flashback_

I gripped the controls and shook my head. Seeing Optimus's worried look, I telepathically told him that I was fine.

"I've never seen a Decepticon ship up close." Bulkhead continued.

"No one has, and _lived_." Ratchet said grimly.

"I'm right here you know"

Optimus looked up from the data-pad he quickly looked at. "It's a command ship. I recognize the markings from the history vids."

"Megatron..." Ratchet whispered in horror. He gave me a look of pity as my claw like digits dug into the control's.

"MEGATRON?" Bee shouted. "As in the cruel and vicious Decepticon Leader? Who eats Autobot protoforms for breakfast?

"You're not helping at all Bee"

*On the Decepticon Ship, The_ Nemesis_: The Bridge*

"Megatron is a fool who's been chasing a ghost for centuries." A magenta, black, and silver Seeker bot sneered. "I seriously doubt we'll find this _All Spark_ on such an _insignificant _vessel."

"TRAITOR!" a giant purple and green bot with one optic yelled he stomped towards the seeker, dwarfing him in size. "Megatron is smart! Megatron is bold! Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron! And-"

"'And wipe our homeland clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny' bladdy, blah, blah, blah." A black and purple femme with a spider like appearance interrupted.

"Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut? Or is it just hardwired into that thick, one-track processor of yours!" She yelled, waving one arm in the air. But then a beam of white light shot her arm. The beam disappeared and ice formed around the femme's arm.

"Az uzual, Blackarachnia, your demeanor iz unpleazant az zat cursed organic mode of yourz." a purple and tan bot with an optic like a monocle said while putting away his cannons that shot the ice beam.

"Blow it out your actuator, Three-Face." Blackarachnia snapped while cracking the ice off her arm.

The tan bot's face _literally_ changed into a face with a visor and a gap in his denta. "THE NAME IS BLITZWING, INSECT! REMEMBER IT! CUZ IT'S THE LAST YOU'LL HEAR BEFORE I-"

Blitzwing's face changed again to a Jack-o-Lantern style face with a red mouth. "Express my feelings in song! The itsy, bitsy spider climbed up the-"

"You wanna battle it out here and now, Blitzwing?" Blackarachnia yelled at him

"Would you three walking malfunctions just keep it down?" the seeker yelled at them.

"NO ONE MOCKS THE WORD OF MEGATRON!" Lugnut yelled.

At that moment, the door to the bridge opened and in walked a giant gray bot, a smaller dark red, blue and green femme following behind him. He was even taller and more massive than Lugnut. His face and body language gave away no emotions and his optics were a blood red. His mere presence brought silence to the bridge. He was the most powerful Decepticon in the galaxy.

He...was Megatron.

Megatron walked across the bridge and stopped right in front of the seeker. There was a pause. Then, Megatron spoke in a voice of authority. "Starscream. Report."

"Energy readings off the scale, my liege." the seeker now known as Starscream said. "Shall I fire on the Autobots?"

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it. Yet."

"Yes, yes, yes! A brilliant strategy! Oh, wise and brave leader." Starscream simpered.

I watched in horror as the giant ship's lasers powered up. "Teletraan-1! Evasive maneuvers!" I yelled. We dodged shot after shot. But I knew we weren't gonna make it for long. "Activate emergency defense system! Code name: Omega!"

"I'm sorry." Teletraan-1 replied "This function has been disabled in compliance with Cybertron's ongoing efforts to conserve Energon."

"WHAT!" Optimus, cried out.

"STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" I screeched.

We kept dodging all the lasers the 'Cons shot at us. Eventually, one of the shots came within a cyber-inch of us and we swerved to avoid another laser.

"Warning. Asteroid field. Initiating alternate route."

"Override!" Prime yelled. We kept dodging, but one shot scraped our hull.

"GAH!" Everyone shouted as we fell to the floor.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" I moaned from my position on the floor, shoving Bumblebee off of me.

*Decepticon Ship*

"I've got a match on the energy reading" Blackarachnia reported. "If it's _not _the All Spark, it's something just as powerful"

"I volunteer to deploy and _breach _the Autobot ship!" Starscream announced. Megatron's servo lashed out and grabbed Starscream's wing.

"I didn't spend the last 4 million solar-cycles searching for the All Spark just so _you _could lay your greasy wings on it!" Megatron increased the pressure on Starscream's wing, leaving a dent in it. "Ow ow!"

He brought Starscream up to him so he could look optic-to-optic. "I will use its power into the ultimate weapon, and _crush _the Autobots underfoot"

Then he walked out of the bridge without a backwards glance.

"Well... This is _fixed _then." Starscream whispered hatefully.

Megatron was standing at the door of the _Nemesis_ when Starscream walked in. Apparently, Megatron wasn't in the mood to deal with Starscream because he snapped, "What do you want now, Starscream?"

Starscream walked up to Megatron, reached up and patted his back. Then he stepped back and bowed. "Only to wish you luck, my liege."

"I do not believe in luck." And with that, Megatron transformed and took off.

Back on the _Nemesis_, Starscream smirked evilly. "Neither do I."

What Megatron didn't know, was that there was an online detonator on his back. In exactly the same spot Starscream patted his back.

I was full on panicking. It only got worse as Teletraan-1 displayed an imaged of an incoming spacecraft. To all of our horror, mostly mine, it transformed into a giant gray and red bot. He wasn't the same creator to me and Spade as he was when we were younglings.

"Is that... Megatron?" Optimus whispered.

"Yep" I whimpered.

"You never said he was so big." Bulkhead said

"You never said he could fly!" Bumblebee half-shouted.

Megatron came right at our ship and we all braced for impact... but he went right over us.

"Huh... Guess he wasn't coming for us" Bulkhead said hopefully, but that hope was shot down.

The ship shook violently and we all fell to the ground again. An astro-second later, the roof slowly started to melt.

Optimus groaned before shouting orders. "Prowl! Hold the ship steady! Ratchet! Seal the hull breach! Bulkhead, Bumblebee! Guard the All Spark! Nightmare, go and prepare the stasis pods and warn Aphelion! I'll hold off Megatron!"

"But! We're repair bots! We're not programmed for this kind of action!" Bumblebee protested.

"Then consider this an upgrade" Optimus's answer was that simple.

I ran towards the stasis pods. They were right next door to the bridge. I primed 8 of them, one for each of us.

'Spade, how far is the nearest space bridge?'

'Not sure, why?'

'We've got Megatron on our ship'

'WHAT!?'

'Calm down and get to the space bridge'

Then, I went down to the cargo hold where Bumblebee and Bulkhead were guarding the All Spark.

Halfway to the cargo hold, there was a giant explosion that knocked me off my pedes and into the wall, snapping a wing. I just barely managed to send a warning to Aphelion. Then something fell on me, keeping me trapped.

*The _Nemesis_*

Starscream watched gleefully as the Autobot ship slowly made a decline in altitude.

"YES!" he shouted "Alright. Solemn face, solemn face" Then he walked back to the bridge.

I hissed as I realized a piece of machinery must have fallen off of the wall.

Suddenly, a very bright blue light lit up the hall ways. I looked around as much as I could.

'Spade! Y'alright!?' I thought through the bond

'Were fine. Nobody's hurt' he sent back.

' Lucky. I'm currently pinned by a piece of machinery' I was going to say more but Optimus said through the comm. link "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Nightmare. Report- GAH!"

"Optimus! Y'alright?" I shouted to him. The piece of machinery was going to break of my wing.

"Artificial gravity: disabled" Teletraan-1 said.

The machinery finally floated off me. I kicked it off of me and jetted off to the cargo hold to watch the All Spark.

Seeing it was fine, I let out another sigh of relief

"Would it kill you bots to say something like 'heads up' or, I don't know, 'Watch out' or-" Optimus' rant traveled all the way down to the cargo bay but it was cut off by Ratchet shouting "INCOMING!"

I moved just barely out of the way as Optimus came flying into the cargo hold.

"Optimus, y'okay?" I said. Megatron stomped in afterwards, missing an arm. I instantly froze, not wanting to attract attention. I moved closer to the All Spark, hearing him say. "Now bring me the All Spark, and I _may_ spare your miserable Autobot lives"

I started to slowly ease the All Spark away from Megatron so as not to attract his attention. While I was doing that, Megatron brought his sword down just as Optimus whipped out his axe. Then, as I seem to have some slightly bad luck this cycle, the All Spark started glowing again.

I officially hate my life.

The light was bright enough to make me look like a weird shape, so I wasn't going to have an awkward moment, for Megatron turned to me

Fortunately, Optimus took advantage of this distraction and extended his axe's handle to key the pad to open the loading dock.

The atmosphere of whatever planet we were approaching sucked us down the hall. I held down the All Spark with my frame while Optimus and Megatron flew out the door. The next thing that happened was that I heard Megatron yelling out and faded out in the roar of the atmosphere. I noticed that the planet was one that we visited often.

Earth.

Optimus crawled back up the hallway and closed the door. "Get to the stasis pods now."

"Got it." We both ran to the bridge. "Everyone to the stasis pods!"

It was Bumblebee, Prowl, Luna and I on one side. Then, on the other side it was Bulkhead, Ratchet, Remixe... Where's Optimus?

"What about you?" I yelled through the comm. link.

"Not until I steer us clear us this populated sector!" he yelled back.

I heard Optimus get into his pod, initiating the stasis lock mode.

My final thought was:

'Hope Cece's gonna be happy to see us'

**Please review! Means a lot to me!**

**-Chibbi101**


End file.
